The Journey to the Tree of Renewal
by aquariawinx6
Summary: The Winx Club, Pixies, and Specialists are on a journey to the planet Natura to find the Tree of Renewal and collect sap from the tree. The sap is said to heal any injury and reverse any dark spell will they get it in time to wake Nabu from his slumber...
1. Part I

**So here's Part I of my story I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what I need to work.**

**I do not own Winx Club the creator if Iginio Straffi**

**The Journey to the Tree of Renewal**

**Part I**

Chapter: 1

It was spring, the season of rebirth and renewal, a time of growth and new learning and this year the Winx Club was no exception. After the battle against the Wizards of the Dark Circle the Winx girls experienced a great loss, deeply wounding the heart, Layla's heart. Now was the time to heal those wounds. There was a great journey ahead of them, one filled with danger and great evil. One would wonder if the Winx girls were really up to the challenge, but they were. They were always ready for whatever was thrown at them.

"As you all know we suffered a great tragedy a few weeks ago." Ms. Faragonda sat behind the desk in her office. She had called the Winx girls and the Specialists into her office for this meeting with her and Ms. Griselda. "Nabu sacrificed himself in order to save the fairies of Earth and now he rests in an eternal slumber." She turned to face Layla. "Layla darling, there is no need to fret he is not dead, but only asleep. Only the most ancient and powerful magic can awake him.

"We'll do whatever it takes to wake Nabu from his sleep." Bloom said bringing her fist down on Ms. Faragonda's desk.

"Yes, no matter how dangerous the quest," Roxy agreed. "I'm so grateful to him. I would have lost my mom again if it hadn't been for his sacrifice."

"Roxy I know you want to help but I can't allow you to go on this mission. You will stay here at Alfea where you will learn to master your powers. Only the Winx girls and the Specialists will go on this journey.

"So where do we have to go Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"To Natura. There you will find the Tree of Renewal. Back when the magical universe was young all healing was done using magical herbs and flowers. This is still done on the planet Natura. There grows the Tree of Renewal. You must collect the sap from the tree. Its sap has healing powers. It can heal any illness and reverse any dark spell. This will heal Nabu and wake him from his sleep. But you must be careful. On Natura nature is as it once was. It runs wild and free and there are species of magical animals that are not known to us.

"Which is all the more reason why you should allow me to go with them Ms Faragonda. I am the fairy of animals. I can communicate with the animals and keep any of them from hurting the others.

"There is no need to worry Roxy. Flora is the fairy of nature. While she can't communicate with animals like you can she can still determine how they are feeling and she should be able to keep them from causing them any harm."

"How are we getting there?" Layla asked.

"Professor Saladin gave the okay for the boys to use one of the Red Fountain Hover crafts. For this mission the Pixies will come with you. You will need all the help you can get.

"And exactly how long will this journey take?" Stella asked. "I have a spa day set for next Tuesday that I just can't reschedule again. My pores look horrible and I'm in desperate need of a mani/pedi."

"Leave it to Stella to think about her appearance at a time like this." Musa mumbled to Tecna.

"You look perfectly fine to me Honey-Bunny." Brandon said running his fingers through Stella's long blonde hair. "Right now getting this sap from the Tree of Renewal is top priority. Layla misses him. We all miss him and I think we all want our friend back."

"Well… I guess waiting another week on that spa day couldn't hurt. Stella said walking over to the mirror on the wall and admiring her reflection. "Alright everybody let's go! Planet Natura here we come!"

Chapter: 2

"I'm sorry Kiko you can't come with us." Bloom bent down to pet the blue bunny on his head. "It's too dangerous and you're way too small. Don't worry Professor Wizgiz and Palladium said that they would take good care of you while we're gone." Kiko jumped up into Bloom's arms and snuggled up against her chest. "Be a good bunny while I'm gone okay."

"I wish I could come with you guys." Roxy said giving Musa a hug.

"By my calculations with just the six of us Winx girls and the five specialists are chances of succeeding are at a 88.8%. It's not as high as I would like but it will have to do.

"You just enjoy your time here at Alfea." Flora said patting Roxy on the back.

"Yes," Tecna agreed. "Study hard and do your best and in time Ms. Fairagonda will be sending you on missions with all the rest of us." Tecna said pulling Roxy into a hug.

"I'm just worried about the dangers you'll face while you're there."

"Believe me Roxy we've faced worse." Stella chimed in. "The terrible Trix, fashion disaster Lord Darkar, and the worst of the worst Baltor. Whatever's waiting for us on Natura hasn't got a chance."

"Just be careful while you're gone."

"Don't worry Roxy. We'll be just fine." Stella said pulling her into a hug. Come on everybody group hug." Stella said cheerfully.

The Specialists watched from inside the ship. "Look at them down there." Riven said to Helia. "They're wasting time. We have a prompt departure which is in exactly two minutes."

"Just give them a few more seconds Riven."

"You know just as well as I that when leaving for missions we should always be prompt. We learned that in Codatorta's class," Riven said climbing down out of the ship. "I hate to break up this love fest ladies, but we kinda need to getting on our way now." Riven said folding his arms across his chest.

"Leave it to Riven to ruin the moment." Stella said flipping her hair.

"No he's right." Layla said pulling away from the rest of the girls. "We need to be leaving we don't have time to waste."

The Winx girls all gathered onto the Red Fountain craft and set off on their journey.

"So exactly where is Natura?" Musa asked Timmy.

"It's in the same realm where Flora's from only a few light years away. It's not visited often and not many people leave Natura for other realms. It's very primitive there. Technology isn't really used there so once we get there we go on foot."

"Yeah but right now we need to stop and get the pixies or did you forget?" Stella said turning to Riven.

"I haven't forgotten." Riven said through gritted teeth.

"Then why are we going the wrong way. Pixie village is in the other direction." Stella said pulling a nail file out of her purse.

Everyone laughed out loud. "Hurry up now Riven." Stella teased. "We wouldn't want to fall behind schedule. That would go against everything Codatorta taught you in class wouldn't it?"

Riven mumbled under his breath as he turned the ship around. "And Tecna contact Digit to make sure the pixies are ready, we don't have time to be waiting on anyone."

"It's amazing," Brandon turned to Sky. "We've managed to put Riven in a worse mood than usual."

"Mission's like these always put him in a bad mood, but I think he just really misses our friend Nabu. Isn't that right Riven?"

"Why is it I'm always the one you guys target to pick on and make fun of?"

"Relax Riven." Musa said whiling massaging Riven's shoulder's. "It's all done out of love." She bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Now hurry up and get us to pixie village."

Chapter: 3

"Hey Darcy, Stormy…" Icy called to her two friends. She looked down at the crystal ball. Ever since they had moved into their new home in Dark Alley they had been keeping an eye on the Winx Club waiting for their opportunity to strike. They had heard about Ogron and the other wizards and of Nabu's death. They thought it served that good-for-nothing pixie Layla right. But now they were trying to bring him back and wake him from his slumber.

"Hmm…" Darcy said looking down at the crystal ball. "It looks like we're going on a little trip to this planet Natura."

"This will be cake. Their defenses are down. They won't even expect us. They've all but forgotten us."

"But not anymore," Icy said as she brought her fist down on the table. "We'll go and pay them a visit and remind them just how much of a threat we are."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Darcy agreed.

"But first we'll go to the Gloomywood Forest and power up. We're going to need all the dark energy we can get. Those fairies have believix powers now."

"Icy's right." Stormy said to Darcy. "If we thought that the enchantix power was something those believix powers are just as bad."

"So let's go we're wasting time." Darcy said leading them out of the door of the apartment.

Chapter: 4

"We should arrive in about fifteen minutes." Timmy said reading the screen.

"What do you think is waiting for us there?" Bloom asked aloud. Every mission they went on there was always something waiting on them, whether it was angry blood thirsty guards or some ancient evil.

"Whatever is there I'm ready for it." Layla said looking out through the ships window.

"I'm with Layla." Digit said in an agreement. "Us pixies have been waiting for this. You all normally leave us at home in pixie village telling us we're too small. We might get hurt. But not this time." Digit zipped around the ships cabin excitedly. "No matter what comes our way we'll fight until the end. Nothing will stop us." Digit landed on Tecna's shoulder.

"Oh Digit," was all Tecna could say. Digit's feisty attitude normally left Tecna without words.

"But most importantly this is for love." Amore chimed in. "To face all kinds of dangers to be reunited with the one you love. Oh that's just so beautiful." Amore sighed to herself.

"I love when the pixies come on missions with us." Sky said to Brandon. "They always manage to liven things up."

"Heck yeah otherwise we'd be stuck listening to Riven brag on himself."

Timmy laughed and agreed. "Either that or he'd complain the whole way to our destination and believe me girls we've had missions when we've had to travel pretty far."

"Imagine sitting in the ship for hours and listening to him complain." Sky said turning to Bloom.

"I can't believe you actually listen to him." Brandon said shaking his hand. "I just put in my mp3 and turn my music all the way up."

"Oh come on." Musa said to the rest of them. "Why do you always have to make my Riven the butt of all the jokes?"

"Riven knows we're just messing with him." Brandon said slapping Riven on the back. "Isn't that right bro?"

Riven grumbled to himself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Everyone get in your seats and buckle up." Timmy announced. "We'll be landing on Natura in a few seconds.

Flora noticed Layla had been quiet the duration of the flight. She just sat in her seat and stared out the window at the stars and galaxies. She knew she was worried and maybe even a little apprehensive. They had a lot riding on this mission. "Are you ready for this Layla?" Flora said quietly so that only Layla could hear her. "You've been pretty quiet this whole time. You aren't worried are you?"

"It's just that it's been so many weeks since the battle with the wizards of the dark circle and all of this is kind of surreal. I almost can't believe this is finally happening. I just don't want anything to ruin it."

"Don't worry we'll make sure nothing happens. You'll be seeing Nabu again really soon I promise you."

"Thanks Flora." Layla said taking her hand. "You really are a good friend.

Chapter: 5

"It's so beautiful here." Flora said after getting off the ship.

Stella looked around. The land was lush and green. The grass was so tall it came up to her waist. The valley they landed in was filled with many different species of wild flowers. The trees were tall, taller than she knew trees could grow. "They could use the Solaria royal gardener here. I can leave his number for him. The grass is way too tall."

"Stella here on Natura nature runs free. Here nature isn't tamed but allowed to grow wild like how it was meant to be." Flora explained.

"Its better this way," Helia agreed. "There are so many sights. Perhaps I should come here sometime and do some sketching. What do you think?" He said cupping Flora's face in his hands.

"I think we need to get to finding that tree." Layla said pushing her way past them. "It's sort of like Riven said earlier. We have to be prompt." She didn't stop but she just kept walking.

"She's been anxious this whole trip." Bloom said to the others. "She just wants to be reunited with Nabu."

"Alright then well lets hop to it." Musa said motioning for the others to follow behind her. "Come on Lockette. Show us the way to the tree."

Because of Natura's rugged terrain the Winx, pixies, and the Specialists had to do the journey on foot. They made their way through the grassy savannah until they reached the jungle. They continued on for as long as they could but once the sun began to set they had to make camp.

"Riven, Sky, and Brandon will go and get fire wood." The rest of us will stay here and set up camp." Timmy said giving out directions. "Come on let's get started putting these tents together."

By the time the sun had set the camp had been set up and they had a nice fire going. Flora and Helia were putting together soup using herbs found it the jungle.

"For something you guys threw together in an hour's time its pretty good." Musa said after taking a taste.

"Yes its nothing like the fine cuisine prepared on Solaria but it'll do." Stella said pouring herself another bowl.

"Stella a simple thank you would have sufficed." Tune said scolding Stella.

"It's alright Tune," Flora said to the pixie of manners. "That was just Stella's way of saying thank you." Flora chuckled to herself.

While the others were all gathered around the fire, Layla sat alone on the other end of the camp staring up at the night sky.

"She's been quiet all day." Tecna said to the others. "I'm worried."

"I can feel how her heart hurts." Amore said sadly.

"Doo doo da da" Piff said to Amore.

Amore shook her head. "I agree Piff it's hard seeing her like that."

"I'll bring her something to eat." Musa said ladling some soup into a bowl.

"You really should eat something." Musa said offering Layla the bowl. "I haven't seen you eat a thing since breakfast this morning."

"Thanks," Layla said taking the bowl. "I rarely have an appetite these days."

"I know what you mean." Musa said taking a seat next to her. "When Riven and I were broken up I never felt like eating. You guys used to force me."

"It's not quite the same Musa."

"Look when my mom died I was young, too young to have a lot of memories of her. This may sound stupid to you, but you were at an age where you could really remember him and you guys had plenty of memories. Right now for the rest of the journey to the tree I'm just asking you to remember all those good times, but once we've got the sap from the tree and he's back you can just relish in the good times again."

"You know what Musa that sounds like a good idea. Thanks, you're such a good friend." Layla said putting her arm around Musa's shoulders.

"What do say we catch some Z's, Riven says we're to be up at the crack of dawn." Musa wrinkled her brow and cleared her throat. "We're on an important and we won't waste daylight trying to get beauty sleep." Musa said trying to imitate her boyfriend.

They laughed out loud together. It was good to hear Layla laugh. She hadn't done much of that the past couple of weeks, but that was going to change. Everything was going to get better, they were gonna get the Tree of Renewal's sap and wake Nabu from his slumber.

Everyone said their goodnights and went to their respective tents except Sky. He agreed to take first watch, Helia would be second, then Riven, Brandon, and then Timmy agreed to take last watch. A true hero never let their guard down.

It was just Sky and Bloom left outside. "Get some sleep," Sky said running his knuckle along her jaw. "You look worn out."

"I didn't want to worry the others." Bloom was careful to keep her voice down. "I keep getting this bad feeling we're being watched."

"How long have you been having this feeling?" Sky was concerned. This was a big mission. Nabu's life depended on it.

"Ever since we made camp," Bloom answered. "I can't explain this feeling. I just feel all of this negative energy around us, like someone's out to get us."

Sky pulled Bloom close allowing her to lay her head on his chest. "Don't worry." Bloom kissed the top of her head. "We won't let anything happen." He looked down into her big blue eyes. "Now get some sleep." He said letting his arms fall to his side. "We have an early start in the morning." Sky watched her until she disappeared inside the tent.

Then he scanned the area around him. He would tell Helia what Bloom told him when they switched shifts and make sure all the Specialists were on high alert. They wouldn't let anything happen to their girls and they would make sure Nabu and Layla were reunited. They'd been on many missions before, but none carried as much weight as this one. They could not fail. No matter what happened and what obstacles were thrown their way they would not, no they refused to accept failure. It simply was not an option.


	2. Part II

**So here's the second part to the story. I didn't get any reviews from the first part so I hope if anyone out there is reading it they like what they'be read so far. PLEASE review and let me know what you think.**

**~aquariawinx6~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to the Tree of Renewal<strong>

**Part II**

Chapter: 6

"Girl's wake up!" Riven shouted tearing back the flaps of the tent.

"Riv?" Musa sat up on her elbows. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We're being attacked. Get up! Now!" He shouted giving directions. He pulled back the flap of the tent again to see what was going on outside. He saw the rest of his team were holding it down, for the time being that was.

"Riven!" Timmy called from outside. "Get the girls and pixies out of the tent!"

"Look!" Flora said pointing up at the very peak of the tent. "The tents caught fire!"

"Everybody out now!" Riven barked out orders. He saw that the flames were quickly consuming the tent.

"Those flames were caused by dark magic." Tecna said to the others as they made their way quickly out of the tent.

"She's right." Flora agreed. "The fire shouldn't have burned the tents so quickly. It was unnatural."

"Who do you think's behind it?" Musa asked.

"You really have to ask," said a very familiar voice. "Don't tell me you forgot about us."

"It's the Trix." Layla said quickly recognizing the voice.

"Bingo," Darcy said materializing allowing herself to be seen. "Nice shot Stormy," Darcy said as Stormy materialized next to her. "Looks like you burnt their little tent to the ground."

"Did you miss us?" Icy said appearing at last.

Stella sighed to herself, "Well we should know by now we should all know no mission would be quite right if we didn't have a show down with the Trix. We all know how it goes."

"Of course," Bloom agreed. "And we all know how it always ends."

"Us fairies always end up kicking ass." Musa said finishing the statement. "Winx believix!" Musa shouted. One by one the girls transformed into their fairy forms There was a burst of bright light and then before them appeared the six fairies. The Trix had heard of the Winx Club and their new believix powers in the different chat rooms, but they never believed it could be as strong as they had said. They could feel the positive energy radiating off of them, but they had powered up in the Gloomywood forest and called up the most ancient and darkest magic so surely they should take them out so easily.

"Dragon heart!" Bloom cried out sending a blast Icy's way. The blast knocked Icy back sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"If you're gonna fight like that just stop wasting our time and give up now." Musa said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You haven't seen anything yet pixie." Darcy said suddenly appearing next to her. "Heart of darkness," Darcy said sending a dark ball of energy to Musa's chest. Stormy appeared next to her then sent Musa's unconscious body into a raging whirlwind. "That's right," Darcy said high-fiving Stormy, "We're bad."

"Musa!" Riven quickly ran to his girlfriend's aid. He had to think quick. _What had they learned in the special workshop surviving the elements and natural disasters? In the event an innocent is trapped in a twister… come on think… um…oh yeah, place yourself in the eye of the twister, there's always calm in the eye of the storm. That was it._ He had to pick up the pace and hurry and catch the twister before Musa got hurt.

With speed and agility Riven jumped over a fallen tree and swung himself from the vines hanging from the trees and landed himself in the middle of the storm. He looked up and saw Musa's still unconscious body spinning around in the twister. He had to wait until she was in the right position and once she was he went for it. He pushed himself off the ground with all his might grabbing hold of Musa's lifeless body. Once he grabbed hold of her, he brought his legs in as close as possible flipping himself backwards and back out of the whirlwind, landing himself on one knee.

"You know the weather here is just terrible." Stormy said to Icy once she regained consciousness.

"I agree Stormy." Icy said letting out an evil cackle. "How about we cool it down?" With the point of a finger Icy had the entire ground beneath them covered in ice. She laughed out loud watching the Specialists slip and slide over the slick ground.

"Don't worry guys." Stella said flying high into the sky. "I'll heat things up in here. Sun burst!" Stella shouted into the sky. Within seconds the ice began to melt and the waters evaporated. Then Stella turned to Icy, "Solar wind" Stella said aiming the powerful blast in Icy's direction, but Icy was quick. The blast was frozen midair and then shattered to pieces and fell to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Flora were double teaming against Darcy. "Something isn't right about these witches." Flora said to Bloom. "They're way too powerful. I'm not sure if I have enough winx left in me to keep fighting." Flora said throwing blast after blast at Darcy, but she dodged and blocked every shot."

"Hold on just a little longer." Bloom said trying to encourage her friend. She could feel her powers weakening too. They were already down a fighter since Musa was still out cold and Riven was with her so they were down a specialist too.

"I'm too weak." Flora said falling down to her knees. Her head was spinning and her body was drained. She couldn't even move.

"Awww is the wittle fairy tired?" Darcy teased hovering above Flora's head. "Well how about I just put you out of your misery now." Darcy conjured up a dark ball of energy in the palm of her hand. "Say goodnight," Darcy said taunting the weakened fairy then aimed the ball of energy at Flora's motionless body.

"No!" Bloom cried out. She had to summon up a shield, but she didn't have enough winx in her to do it. This would be it for Flora if she couldn't block the shot."

"Don't worry I've got you." Helia said to Flora. His shield blocked the shot and sent it rebounding back on Darcy. Helia gathered Flora up into his arms and carried her away from the field of battle.

They were slowly losing the battle. If she didn't think of something quick this would be it for them. Musa was still out cold and Flora didn't have any winx left, she had already transformed back to her normal form. The witches were so powerful, like nothing they had ever seen before.

"What do you need us to do Bloom?" Bloom turned to see the host of pixies behind her all posed for battle and Chatta was leading the bunch.

"They're too powerful; I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"There's so much hate in them." Amore said clutching her little hands to her heart. "All they need is a little love in their hearts." Before Bloom could stop her Amore flew to Darcy where she was sprawled out on the ground. She was just regaining consciousness.

"Heart of stone and ice open up and let the light shine in. Feel the love all around you." And with a wave of her little hand Amore sent a wave of love into Darcy's heart.

The cold look on Darcy's face faded away and was replaced by a warm smile.

"Now don't you feel better?" Amore asked the witch.

"I feel… I feel…" Darcy sat there for a moment trying to find the words to describe what she was feeling. "I feel so warm and fuzzy inside." Darcy said embracing herself. "I just want to hug everyone and tell them I love them!" Darcy said pulling Amore into a tight squeeze.

Amore laughed to herself. "Now go and spread the love and joy with your friends." Amore said patting Darcy on her head.

"Oh I will!" Darcy said standing to her feet. She did a twirl and then ran off to Icy and Stormy.

"Wow," was all Bloom could think to say. "I think I like the new Darcy." She said turning to her pixie Lockette.

"Oh no Bloom!" Lockette said turning the attention away from the new Darcy. "Icy and Stormy are teaming up against Sky."

"Alright," Bloom said clenching her hands into fists. "Enough is enough." Bloom flew up into the air to face the two witches.

"I got your back Bloom," Tecna said flying to Bloom's side. "World wide web!" Tecna cried out encasing the witches in a ball.

"Morphix rope!" Layla said jumping in.

"This one's all me," Stella said flying in to join in on the fun. "Solar wind!" The blast shook the witches up a bit. "Go for it Bloom!"

"Dragon fury!" Bloom put all of her winx into that last attack. In a burst of light the great dragon materialized blasting the witches backwards.

"That's right," Stella said high-fiving all of her friends, "We're bad!"

The witches slowly started to come to as the shock from the attack wore off and upon opening their eyes found Darcy standing above them. "Are you hurt?" Darcy's big bright eyes welled up with tears.

"Chill out." Stormy said sitting up and rubbing her aching head.

"Oh I was so worried!" Darcy pulled her two friends into a group hug. "I don't know what I would do without you two. I just love you so much!" She cried.

"What the hell got into you?" said Stormy.

"That stupid pixie of love must've gotten to her." Icy said looking at the expression on Darcy's face.

Darcy looked up into Icy's eyes. "My heart is just overflowing with love." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Love to share with everyone! Hugs!" She cried aloud, pulling her friends back into a group hug. "Hugs for everyone!"

Icy rolled her eyes and pushed Darcy off of her then got herself to her feet. "Let's get out of here. We'll be back later for those losers." Then Icy and Stormy took off into the Sky.

Darcy ran up and pulled Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and Stella into a group hug. "It was good seeing you all again." She said tearing up. "It's so good to be among friends it just makes my heart swell." Darcy let them go and then sighed. "Toodles," She said waving goodbye and then took off into the air after her friends.

Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Tecna all stood with their mouths agape. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Well…" Tecna said struggling to find the words to say, "That was… interesting?"

Layla turned to Bloom, "What got into her?"

"Amore worked her magic on her."

"Hmm… I think I like her better this way."

"Yeah," Stella agreed, "It's like she's made of gooey gum drops and everything nice."

"Um girls," Sky said motioning to the injured specialists and the two unconscious fairies.

"So much for that early start Riven was ragging on us about." Stella said placing her hands on her hips.

Chapter: 7

"Alright snookums show me where it hurts." Stella said opening up her first aid kit. Brandon's body was covered with all sorts of cuts and abrasions. He had a burn on his forearm from one of Stormy's lightening attacks and he was pretty sure he dislocated his shoulder.

"It's really not that bad Stell," Brandon said trying to down play his injuries, "I'll be fine in no time. I'm a fast healer."

"Then why are you holding your shoulder like that. Come on sweetie let me have a look at."

The specialists were pretty banged up after their battle with the trix. Sky had a long gash on his cheek that went from the bottom of his eye down to his jaw. Bloom was holding a rag to the cut applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding.

"Are all of the pixies alright?" Layla asked Tune.

"A little shaken up is all," answered the pixie of manners. "Can you believe Piff slept through the entire battle." Tune said gesturing to the little pixie that had been sleeping on a nearby flower. She was just waking up now and upon seeing Layla, flew to her bonded pixies side.

"Oh Piff," Layla said patting the pixie of sweet dreams on the head.

"I did a scan of the trix." Timmy and Tecna were in deep conversation. "They obtained that power from somewhere."

"I knew it." Tecna retorted. "There was no way they could get that powerful on their own. They shouldn't have been a match for our believix powers. They were reverted back to their normal selves after Bloom defeated Baltor, so where did the power come from?" Tecna asked herself aloud.

"Come on Muse," Riven said running his fingers through Musa's deep blue hair.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Flora said kneeling at Riven's side.

"Darcy's blast was so powerful."

"Maybe she just needs some healing herbs. Helia keeps some in his pack."

Musa slowly opened her eyes and then coughed weakly. "Stupid witch." She sat up slowly. "Just wait until the next time we see them." Musa said coming back to herself.

"Oh Musa!" Flora said with a laugh. "It's nice to see you're okay and back to your normal self."

"Hey guys," Tecna said calling everyone over to her. "Ms. Faragonda's calling to check in." She pointed to the mini computer she held in her hand. Tecna pressed the little green button and then a hologram of Ms. Faragonda appeared.

"Hello girls, specialists, pixies," Ms. Faragonda said addressing everyone.

"Hey everybody!" They could hear Roxy in the background. A few seconds later she appeared next to Ms. Faragonda.

"Hi Roxy," everyone said in unison.

"Roxy here was worried about you all. She's been in my office all morning and refused to leave to go to class until I called to check in on you. So how is the mission going."

"Well according to my coordinates if it had not been for the little surprise attack courtesy of the trix we would've reached the tree before nightfall, but now we're hours behind."

"Oh goodness is everyone alright?" Ms. Faragonda said concerned for everyone's safety.

"It looks like everyone's gonna be okay." Brandon dislocated his shoulder in battle but right now Helia's fixing him up. Our stock of healing potions were destroyed when our tent caught fire, but Helia said he can put Brandon's arm in a sling just until we get back to Alfea.

"Well it sounds like you all have the situation under control."

"For now at least," Riven said putting in his input. He always had to be the downer.

"Don't pay him any mind." Sky said taking the computer from Tecna. He saw the worried look on Ms. Faragonda's face. "Riven's just a little grumpy because of all the sleep we lost."

"And his ego's a little bruised because they attacked on his watch." Layla added.

"Well you all be careful." Ms. Faragonda said as she bade them all goodbye and the broke the connection.

Sky handed the computer back to Tecna. "It would help if you would _try _to remain positive during this mission." Sky said turning to Riven. "We have enough to deal with on this mission." Sky turned to walk away leaving it at that.

"Sky we have everything all cleaned up and Helia's finished addressing Brandon's wounds."

"Alright then, let's move out." Sky said leading the group out.

Chapter: 8

"We've been walking forever are we almost there yet?" Stella whined.

"We've still a ways to go Stell and we can't stop for a break we stopped an hour ago. We're too far behind schedule." Sky answered.

"My feet are killing me, its hot and this swamp is filled with all kinds of bugs and one of them bit me!" Stella said showing Sky the bite on her arm.

"Oh well maybe Flora has some healing herbs for it." Sky said rubbing his head. Stella had been complaining non-stop for the past hour and it was starting to give him a headache.

"And I'm starving!" Stella continued to rant. "That so-called breakfast barely filled me up."

"Stella it's very impolite to complain this way and it's very un-princess like." Tune said scolding the blonde fairy.

But Stella tuned her out. "And seriously what's with this place? We went from grassland, to jungle, and now we're in a swamp!"

"Natura has many different terrains." Flora explained. "Savannahs, jungles, forests, swamps, mountain regions, and valleys, it's well known for it."

"Well how much longer until we get out of this disgusting swamp?" Stella said turning to Lockette and Tecna. They were the ones leading them to the tree.

"The swamp doesn't end for another mile." Tecna said looking at the readings on her computer.

"A mile! How in the world do you expect me to survive another mile? My shoes have already been ruined and they were couture!" The princess said pointing down to her feet.

"Come on Stell," Musa said to her blonde friend. "We've dealt with way worse than this. Remember when we went to Hagen's castle. That planet was all cold and rainy."

"Musa's right." Tecna joined in. "And Sparks before it was restored back to it splendor. We thought we were gonna freeze out there. Surely you can handle this little swamp."

"That's it!" Stella said throwing her hands up in the air. "I've had it with this swamp. We're getting out of here and fast. Winx speedix!" Stella said transforming into her fairy form. "Come on snookums," Stella said wrapping her arms around Brandon's waist. "We're out of here." And before anyone could even attempt to stop her she took off."

"Do we go after her?" Tecna asked turning to Bloom.

"Yeah Tec, cuz if we don't she'll definitely go the wrong way." Musa said answering for Bloom.

"Winx speedix!" All the other girls cried in unison.

Bloom cast a spell on the specialists and pixies so that they would be able to fly behind them and keep up. "Alright everybody let's go." Bloom said leading the way.

By time they caught up with Stella she was already at the edge of the swamp. "It's about time you all got here." Stella said as she changed back into her regular form.

"Stella, you really shouldn't have gone off like that." Flora said once she landed on her feet.

"She's right." Tecna said landing next to her. "Ms. Faragonda warned us this place is full of creatures not known to any other realm. "It could be dangerous."

"Whatever, I just saved us a lot of time. Who knows how long it would have taken us to get out of there?"

"She is right about that one thing." Timmy agreed. "We're already way behind schedule so she did help us gain back a little time."

"Alright that's fine," said Bloom, "But we need to save our winx for battle. We never know what we might have to face out here."

Everyone murmered their agreements and Tecna and Lockette continued to lead them on their way to the tree.

"Is everything alright Bloom?" Sky said seeing the worry on Bloom's face.

She kept her voice low. "Something's out there waiting on us."

"Is it the trix?"

Bloom shook her head. "I don't know it could be, but whoever it is they've got it out for us. We need to be careful." She looked up into Sky's clear blue eyes.

Chapter: 9

"Where are we now?" Bloom turned to Tecna. They were in forest region now. The forest was filled with many different species of trees and wild flowers. It was beautiful. Nature was so free here. There wasn't any civilization to disturb the peace.

"This place is called the Enchanted Woods." Tecna said reading her computer screen.

"I remember reading about it in Palladiums nature class." Said Flora.

"Why is it considered enchanted." Asked Brandon.

"The plants that grow here have magic in them as well as the animals and it's the home to the wood nymphs. They're the protectors of the forest." Flora explained.

"It's getting dark." Riven said to the specialists. "We better make camp."

The majority of their camping supplies was destroyed during their battle with the trix so they had no choice but to sleep under the stars that night. Riven and Helia built up a fire while Musa and Flora went to find something for them to eat. Meanwhile Sky and Brandon went to scout the area to make sure there was no potential danger.

"Bloom still has the feeling we're being watched." Sky said to Brandon.

"Those witches just don't know when to quit." Brandon said shaking his head. "And I don't think we're ready to face them again." Brandon said referring to his injured shoulder. "I can't fight like this and the girls barely had enough winx to defeat them the last time."

"You know what professor Saladin taught us, we must always hope and have faith."

"I know Sky it's just that this mission is big." Brandon said massaging his sore shoulder.

"We're going to get to that tree and we're bringing Nabu back no matter what." Sky said ending the conversation there.

Sky was right, Brandon thought to himself. We have to have hope and keep the faith. Too bad it's easier said than done.


	3. Part III

**Sorry this isn't as long as the other installments. I'm really excited about where this story is going and I hope that you all have enjoyed the story thus far.**

**~aquariawinx6~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

Chapter: 10

Layla tossed and turned in her sleep.

"_Layla…"_ Nabu's voice called out to her. _"Layla…"_

_Layla saw herself running in a grassy field. There was the tree. She just had to get to it._

"_Where do you think you're going pixie?" Icy appeared before her._

"_The tree… I have to get to the tree…"_

_Stormy and Darcy appeared at Icy's side._

"_Never," Darcy said taunting her._

"_Never…" Stormy echoed._

_Together the Trix summoned a great ball of energy and hurled it at the tree._

"_NOOOO!" Layla cried running to the tree. She dropped to her knees seeing it was a loss. The tree was ablaze and would be destroyed within seconds._

_Nabu's unconscious body appeared before her. "I failed you." Layla said caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry," Layla whispered before kissing Nabu on his lips._

"_Not even love can bring him back fairy." Icy said appearing above her head._

"_Not even love…" Stormy echoed appearing at Layla's side._

"_No," Layla said sobbing into Nabu's chest._

"No…" Layla moaned in her sleep.

"She's been tossing and turning like that for at least ten minutes now." Musa said to Flora. They heard Layla cry out in her sleep and woke to see if she was okay.

"Nabu…"

"The poor thing's heartbroken," Flora said wiping a stray hair from Layla's face. "Piff," Flora said waking the pixies of sweet dreams. The pixie flew to Flora's side. "You know what to do." Piff nodded her head and nestled herself on top of Layla's head instantly relieving her of the nightmare.

"A night of sweet sleep oughta do her some good." Flora said to Musa. "Come on let's get some rest."

Musa waited a little while just to make sure Layla would be okay. For Layla's sake she hoped they would get to that tree soon. She hated seeing her that way. They all did.

Chapter: 11

Icy and Stormy had just about had it with the new Darcy. They had been at it for hours trying to reverse the pixie's magic, but they had had no luck.

"Ugh!" Icy said throwing a fit. "I've had it!" For the last couple of hours they had been forced to listen to Darcy first tell them how much she loved them, then she had started telling them how beautiful the world around them was, and now she was telling them her plan on how she wanted to bring more love into the world. Icy just couldn't sit and listen to it anymore. It was driving her crazy.

"This spell oughta do it." Stormy said conjuring up a dark orb in the palm of her hand. "Permissum obscurum perussi pectus pectoris." She said chanting the spell. The dark orb, already knowing what to do, floated from the palm of Stormy's hand and sunk into Darcy's chest.

The spell took effect immediately and once again Darcy was back to her old self. "I had the worst dream." Darcy said rubbing her head.

"If only it were a dream." For once Stormy wasn't the one to get ragged on. "You were spelled by a pixie." Stormy said rubbing it in. "The pixie of love to be exact."

"We don't have time for this." Icy said interrupting Stormy. She could give Darcy hell later but right now they had business to attend to. "We need to teach those fairies a lesson."

"Even with the dark magic we got in Gloomywood Forest we still got beat." Said Stormy.

"So what do you say we send a little army to weaken them for us and then we attack." Darcy suggested. "I'll just use my mind control on the animals of the forest. We'll send them after the fairies and they're so-called hero boyfriends. They'll be so weak after the battle it'll be cake finishing them off."

"It just might work." Icy said considering the possibilities. "Go for it." She said giving Darcy the okay.

"Creatures of the forest come to me…" Darcy said calling out to all the animals in the area. "Come do my bidding…"

Chapter: 12

"By my coordinates it says we should get to the tree before sunset." Tecna announced to the rest of the group. They had stopped for a quick lunch and to rest their feet. "We have about a quarter mile left of forest. The forest opens up to the ledge of a cliff. There's a valley below the cliff the tree can be found there in the middle of the valley."

"Did you hear that Layla?" Musa said nudging her with her shoulder. Layla had barely spoken a word all day. "We'll get to the tree before tonight."

"Yeah I'm just worried. I've had this bad feeling in my gut all day." Layla said taking a drink from her canteen of water.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like there's something dark out there. Something's working against us."

"But…" but before Musa could finish her thought she heard Flora shriek.

Flora had collapsed and fallen to the ground. "Nature is crying out." Flora said holding her aching head.

"Flora," Helia said helping his girlfriend to her feet.

"The animals of the forest…" She began. "They've enslaved them, taken away their will forcing them to do their bidding."

"Who?"

"Who else?" Stella scoffed.

"Our favorite witches." Bloom answered.

"Seriously what's with them?" Tecna said setting her computer aside. "We haven't heard from them in months and now all of a sudden they're out to get us again."

"It's a sad attempt to make themselves relevant again." Stella said crossing her arms.

"I thought they were in Light Haven." Said the Pixie Lockette.

"Yeah how did they even get out?" Asked Musa. "I thought they had like top notch security."

"Yeah well so did the Omega Dimension." Said Tecna.

"Well you know it's always the same old song and dance with them." Digit said crossing her little arms across her chest.

"Yep," Stella agreed. "You would think they would know better by now."

"Um girls if you're done with all the chit-chat…" Riven said bringing the conversation to an end. "We kinda need to stay on task."

"Can you sense where they are?" Sky said kneeling to Flora's side.

"They're sending a herd after us." Flora winced in pain.

"Alright girls!" Bloom said taking the lead. "Winx believix!"

In a flash of light the girls transformed into their fairy forms and taking to the sky they could see the procession of animals headed in their direction.

"A sonic blast oughta hold them off." Musa said preparing to blast the herd of animals. "Check it," Musa said conjuring up the ball of energy.

"No wait!" Flora said darting in front of Musa before she could hurl the energy ball to the animals. "We can't hurt them. It's not their fault. It's the witches."

"She's right Musa." Bloom said in agreement. "We have to find a way to break the witches hold on them."

"I have an idea," Tecna said flying off away from the rest of the fairies.

"Where are you going?" Bloom called after her.

"We need the specialists for this one. But we need to move fast according to my calculations they'll be here in about fifteen minutes time."

* * *

><p>"My sensors say they should arrive in the next ten minutes." Digit announced to the group.<p>

"Check the traps." Timmy said taking the lead. "When they get here we'll want to herd them into the traps. We only want to catch them so that Flora can reverse the spell the witches placed on them, we do not wanna hurt them." Timmy said walking around to each individual.

"Brandon those knots need to be tighter." Timmy said inspecting his work.

"That's kinda hard when you only have one good arm." Brandon said pointing to his injured arm.

"Don't worry honey-bear." Stella said coming to Brandon's aid. "I'll finish them for you."

"Layla be ready to use your morphix rope." Timmy said turning to Layla. Then he turned to Tecna, "You too, you might need to trap some in your laser sphere."

"Timmy they're coming!" Digit said giving the warning.

"Alright everyone behind the barrier. Tecna and Layla take to the sky."

From behind the barrier they saw that the traps easily scooped up the forest animals without causing them any harm. Tecna and Layla saw that any stray animals were wrangled up.

One by one Flora lifted the spell Darcy had cast on the animals of the forest and then let them go so that they could roam freely in the wild.

"Go on back to your home now." Flora said patting a little bear cub on the head. "I'm sure your mama's looking for you." She waited until the bear cub disappeared into the thick of the forest.

Then suddenly an arrow came down from above hitting Flora in the shoulder instantly knocking her out.

"Flora!" The Winx girls all shouted in unison.

Then a shower of arrows came raining down on their heads taking each one of the Winx Club, Pixies, and Specialists out except Riven. Pulling the arrow from Musa's side he saw that the arrow was only a tranquilizer so his friends were only asleep until the drug wore off.

Who was out there? He wondered. The attackers remained aloof.

Three women emerged from the thick of the forest into the clearing. The one in the middle, clearly the leader, was a caramel complexion with honey colored hair. The one to her left had ebony skin with auburn colored, and the one to her right a fair skinned blond.

"I see we missed one," said the one with the honey colored hair.

"I'll take care of him." The one with the ebony skin said her bow already in the defensive position.

Riven went for his shield but before he could the woman released the arrow getting him in his side.

He fell to the ground trying to fight off the powerful drug, but it was to strong and soon everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~aquariawinx6~**


	4. Part IV

**So here's the next installment to my story. I hope you readers have enjoyed my story so far, because I know I've enjoyed writing it. Part IV isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but I didn't want to give too much away. The next part that I will post will be the conclusion to this story, but don't worry their will be plenty more adventures to come for our favorite Winx characters. Read and review and let me know what you think.**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV<strong>

Chapter: 13

Riven slowly regained consciousness, the drug was beginning to wear off and his head was spinning.

"Good Riven, you're awake." Flora was sitting across from him. "The others are still out."

Riven looked down and saw they were bound with rope around his wrists and ankles.

"Where are we?" Riven asked. He looked around him and saw that they were being held in a tent.

"We were captured by wood nymphs."

"I thought they were supposed to be peaceful?"

"They think we were the ones that took control of the animals." Flora explained. "One of them was questioning me a few minutes ago. They left to get their leader."

"We don't have time for this." Riven said impatiently. They were behind. They had to get to that tree. And how long had he been unconscious? They were in a tent so he couldn't see outside to see the position of the sun in the sky.

"I can't activate my winx. The drug is keeping me from transforming."

"And they took all of our weapons," Riven said looking down at his belt.

"Shh…" Flora saw that they were coming back and there were more of them.

Four women in knee length cream colored dresses entered the tent where they were being held. The one with the honey colored hair led the way. Behind her was the ebony skinned one, the blond and then there was an older woman. She was tall with sun-tanned skin; her hair was a deep brown and streaked with grey hairs. She stood out from the others Her dress was a deep green that swept the floor. She had it twisted up in a bun with a beautifully decorated headdress, making it evident that she was the leader.

"Can't you sense that?" The older woman said to the one with the honey colored hair.

"I know they're powerful. They had to be the ones that disturbed the balance."

"I thought so at first but now I'm not sure," Said the blond.

The elder woman slowly approached Flora and kneeled down at her side meeting her at her level.

"You're a nature fairy." The elder nymph said recognizing the surge of power coming from the fairy.

"I'm Flora the guardian fairy of Linphea."

"Of course." The woman snapped her fingers ordering the three women to untie the fairy but they didn't move. "I am Opal, the elder of this tribe of wood nymphs."

Opal turned to the other three women. "She's from Linphea. The people there are peaceful."

"Then ask her what happened with the animals of the forest." Said the honey colored haired one.

"There are witches here on Natura. They've come to see that we fail at our mission."

"Amaya," Opal said to the one with the honey colored hair. "Come untie her so she can tell us her story."

The one named Amaya clearly didn't like where this was going. But listening to the orders that were given to her she hurried over and untied Flora.

"My friends and I are Alfea fairies; that is where we received our schooling." She explained. "About a year ago we were sent on a mission to earth. We were to find and protect the last earth fairy from these dark wizards, the wizards of the black circle." Flora began telling the elder wood nymph their story.

"We brought magic brought back to earth weakening the wizards. The earth fairies wanted to destroy them. However, we showed them mercy. They would be brought to trial instead. But what we didn't know was that they wizards were plotting against us. They opened a portal that would suck all the earth fairies into it and they would be gone forever. Nabu…" Flora motioned to Layla who was still unconscious from the drug. "My friend Layla's fiancé, he sacrificed himself to save the fairies and now he is in a deep sleep and can only be awakened by the sap from the Tree of Renewal. That is why we are here."

"What about these witches?" Asked Amaya.

"The trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." Flora began to explain until Riven interrupted her.

"Those witches have been out to get us since the girls' freshmen year at Alfea." Riven said as if to remind them he was still there. "They'll do anything to see us fail."

"I don't like the sound of this." The dark skinned one said to Opal said to Opal. "These witches could cause harm to our forest."

"The quicker you get us out of here the better." Riven answered.

"Now Fawn, give them a chance to explain," Opal said to the ebony skinned one. "Who is this friend?" Said Opal. "The one that lost her fiancé?" Opal scanned the crowd of specialists, fairies, and pixies and then her eyes focused in on the dark skinned fairy with the long dark curly hair.

"Layla," she said standing to her feet and walking over to Layla's still unconscious body and knelt at Layla's side.

"Rowan fetch me some smelling salts." She said calling to the blond. "We must awaken the fairies, their pixies, and the young heroes."

* * *

><p>"We would like to apologize for mistaking you for the enemy." Rowan said to Flora. She turned to look back at Fawn and Amaya. The two stood with the arms crossed and their faces set in a scowl.<p>

"They sure don't look sorry." Riven observed.

"The forest means everything to Fawn and Amaya. They hate to see it disturbed."

"Well we'll be on our way as soon as Opal is finished speaking with Layla." Said Flora.

"Your friend Brandon is in the infirmary right now. We couldn't just send him on his way with his shoulder injured like that."

"We appreciate your hospitality."

Riven rolled his eyes biting back the sarcastic remark that was dangerously close to coming out.

Opal and Layla walked out of one of the nearby tents side by side.

"Layla and I have spoken." Opal said to Flora. "The tree is born of some of the most ancient magic, it is protected by the Sage. Only the most pure of heart with the most honest of intentions can take the sap from the tree." Opal explained. "The sap from the tree is very powerful and if it were to fall in the wrong hands. Horrible things could happen."

"We understand." Flora said nodding her head.

"And to make up for before…" Opal motioned to Rowan who whistled calling forth a very large bird."

"Oh my gosh." Flora covered her mouth in shock. "I thought they were all extinct." She studied the large white feathered bird.

"On Natura all of nature lives on." Said Opal. "We know you're behind schedule and Birdie here will take you to the tree." Opal said petting the bird on the beak.

"Well don't waste anymore time." Opal said turning to the fairies and specialists that had all gathered in a crowd around the bird. "You must get to the tree." Opal said to Layla. "Your love awaits you."

Chapter: 14

"Hmm…" Icy began pacing back and forth.

The three witches had been keeping an eye on the fairies with their all seeing eye. They overheard the conversation between the fairies and the wood nymphs and Icy had a plan brewing.

"What do you know about this tree?" Icy said turning to Darcy.

"It's said to reverse any dark spell." Darcy answered.

"You know what I'm thinking sisters?" Icy said addressing Darcy and Stormy.

"Take the sap for ourselves." Said Darcy.

"And then use it to bring back the ancestresses." Stormy added.

"Not only can we bring back the ancestresses, we can bring back our entire coven." Said Icy. "Can you imagine how powerful we would be if we were to bring back our entire lineage?"

"We could take over the entire magical universe." Stormy said tapping her chin.

Darcy nodded her head. "So let's go." Darcy said getting to her feet. "We'll stop those stupid fairies, the creepy looking mini-fairies, and their boy toys before they can even get to the tree."

"Wait Darcy." Stormy said shaking her head. "You heard what that wood nymph said. "Only the pure of heart can take the sap from the tree. So we'll let those goody-goodies get the sap from the tree and once they've left Natura and get to Tir Nan Og, then we'll take it from them. They won't even see it coming."

"So devious," Darcy said crossing her arms in approval.

"I like it," Icy had to admit she was impressed, most of the time Stormy never thought things out. She just threw tantrums when things got bad and destroy anything in her path. It seemed like she and Darcy had switched places on this mission. Normally Stormy's the one that gets tricked easily. It must be the change in atmosphere or something that was throwing everybody off.

"Come on sisters." Icy said to her to partners. "We'll be waiting for the fairies on Tir Nan Og."

Icy conjured up a portal and the three witches disappeared inside of it.

If only the Winx Club knew what was in store for them when they reach Tir Nan Og.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few minor details I wanted to fill the readers in on...<strong>

**When choosing the names for the wood nymphs I decided to give them all earthy names and so Fawn means "young deer" Rowan means "Rowan tree" (so I'm guessing its a tree) Opal means "jewel, gem" (I thought that was appropriate for the tribal elder to name her after a gemstone since she's highly respected and like royalty and all) and Amaya means "high place" (Amaya isn't an earthy name like the others I just thought it was cute but since I gave the meanings of the other names I figured I might as well give you that one to).**

**I should have the last installment up in like a week. Again I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and their will be more stories to come.**

**~aquariawinx~**


	5. Part V

**So I know I said that this would be the last installment, but after writing this I felt like this would be a good stopping point. I wanted to do the story justice and this chapter is already pretty long since I wanted to be as detailed as possible. I put extra time into this one and I really hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far it feels good to know that someone out there appreciates my work and not only do I appreciate the reviews but also all of my readers. Thanks for all the support thus far and now because I know you all are just DYING to know what's going to happen next in the story without further ado here is the next installment of _The Journey to the Tree of Renewal_.**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part V<strong>

Chapter: 16

"We've arrived." Digit announced to the group as she flew around waking each of the fairies, pixies, and specialists. "Come on everybody wake up."

As they woke up there was a chorus of yawns and groans. Layla woke abruptly. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed her sore neck and rotated her head from side to side hoping it would ease the ache in her neck. That trip to the spa Stella mentioned before was actually starting to sound like a good idea. Layla thought to herself as she held her hand to her sore neck.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up." Musa's voice still sounded heavy with sleep. When the blonde fairy didn't move Musa took a shot at her shoulder.

Stella groaned and buried her head further into Brandon's chest. "I'll be glad when this is all over." She whined. "We've hardly gotten any sleep since we've been here." She said finally sitting up straight. "A princess needs her beauty rest." Stella said as she pulled a mirror out of the sack she had been carrying with her and held it up to her face. "I have dark circles under my eyes."

"Honestly Stella no one really cares." Layla snapped. She was now rotating her shoulders hoping that would get the kink out of her neck. "There are more important things at stake."

Stella was always so focused on herself and she was vain at that. They were in the middle of nowhere on the planet Natura. It wasn't like she had to worry about paparazzi or anything. Besides they had more important things to deal with, like proving to the guardian of the tree that they were worthy of the sap.

Stella wanted badly to retaliate, but Bloom stopped her reminding her that they had more important things to worry about. They didn't have time for silly arguments.

"Well this is it." Tecna said motion the grand tree before them. It had to be at least three stories high. They could feel the positive energy radiating from the tree. It was strong.

"I'm not sure I've ever felt so much positive energy coming from an object." Tecna said marveling at the tree's power.

"This type of magic was born of a pure hearted fairy. Amaryllis. She devoted her life to protecting all nature and so when she died and her magic left her a tree took root. This way she could continue to protect all of nature." Lockette explained.

"So where is this guardian?" Riven said not bothering to hide his annoyance. The journey had really taken a toll on him and he wanted more than any of them to get off of this god-forsaken planet and back to Magix.

"Looking for me?"

They all turned to see a tall cocoa skinned fairy. She had shocking green eyes and long wavy dark brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. And she wore a plain white cotton dress that stopped at her knees.

"I am Acacia, guardian of the Tree of Renewal." She said slowly approaching Riven. Why don't you all come inside my hut?" Acacia gestured to the small quaint little home locate only a few yards from the tree. "You all look like you could use a good meal." She said studying the group of them.

"Oh well we would hate to intrude." Sky said being the spokesperson of the group.

"I insist. I can see you've traveled a long way. Here on Natura we are a hospitable people. We welcome visitors of all kinds. Please come inside." Acacia didn't wait for a response, but turned and began making her way to the hut in which she lived.

"You must tell me where you all come from." Acacia said as she set a large platter of food on the table. The thirteen of them along with the pixies had managed to squeeze into Acacia's small hut. She pulled up enough chairs for them to all sit in and was now pulling down glasses to pour them a refreshing drink.

"We're Alfea fairies and they are Red Fountain specialists." Said Bloom. "And these are our bonded pixies."

"I've never actually seen a real pixie before." Acacia said looking at each of the pixies in amazement. "They're filled with so much positive energy." Acacia smiled at Piff seeing how she slept so peacefully in Layla's arms.

"And specialists you say?" Acacia turned to Sky. "Natura is such a peaceful place it has never been deemed as necessary for our young men to leave here and go away to a school for heroes."

"It sounds like a wonderful place to live." Helia said making conversation.

"Well yes, but nothing much really happens here on Natura." She said placing a glass in front of each of them. "I know you must be hungry. It's probably been days since the last time you had a decent meal. Please eat something. You all look like you could use a good meal."

"Do you live alone?" Riven asked suddenly his eyes fixed on the woman. Sky and all the rest of the specialists knew what that look was. He didn't trust her.

"Yes I've been living on my own for a few years now." Acacia didn't seem at all bothered by the question.

"You knew we were coming, otherwise you wouldn't have prepared all of this food." Riven still held his gaze.

"I see they have trained you well." Acacia said with a smile. "Yes I did know you all were coming. I saw it last night in the tea leaves. For the past couple of nights I have had strange incoherent dreams. I consulted the tea leaves and they said that I would have visitors."

"I have the gift of foresight." She explained. "For the past couple of weeks there have been many images in my head. None of it has made any since. After consulting the tea leaves that night I had a dream. I saw your faces. I knew you were on your way here."

"But people only come here for one reason; to take the sap from the tree. I don't get visitors very often that was part of the reason I invited you in. It's nice to have human contact every once and awhile, normally all I have are the gnomes to keep me company." Acacia said turning to Riven. "No need to feel threatened I was only trying to be friendly." She said giving him a smile.

"Acacia a few weeks ago we suffered a great tragedy." Sky said speaking for the group.

"I know." Acacia said before Sky could finish his story. "While in meditation early this morning it was all revealed to me. I know of your friend Nabu's sacrifice."

"So then you know why we've come?" Layla said speaking for the first time since entering the hut.

"Of course, you've come to petition me to take of the sap of the tree."

"I know that it will only been given to the pure of heart with the most honest intentions."

"This is true."

"And I know that I am not what you would consider the most pure of heart but my intentions are really honest, they may even be considered selfish because I only want to bring my fiancé back…"

"Layla," Acacia said in a soft tone. "Nabu's bravery and selflessness touched my heart. He willing gave his life to save all those people. How could I possibly say no to you and deprive the world of one with such a loving heart? We need more people like Nabu." Acacia said while going through one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Nabu has done great things for the magical universe and he will do even greater things." Acacia pulled a jar out of the cabinet filled with a thick amber colored substance and handed it to Layla. "You all will do great things and I know because I've already seen it." She said with a smile.

"There's no need to thank me." Acacia stopped Layla before she could even utter the words. "I would have just doomed the entire magical universe if I did not give you the sap."

"But still we are grateful." Sky said once again speaking for the group.

Acacia only nodded her head. "You should be on your way now. But I must warn you of this one thing before I send you on your way." She looked into each and every one of their eyes. "There are dark forces working against you. Protect the sap." She zeroed in on Layla. "For if it falls in the wrong hands horrible things will happen. A dark coven will rise again sending us into an age of darkness. Don't let it happen." She said escorting them to the door.

Chapter: 17

"We should arrive on Tir Nan Og in another thirty minutes." Helia announced to everyone aboard the Red Fountain aircraft.

"Finally!" Stella exclaimed out loud. "I already called in our appointments girls." Stella said putting her phone back into her bag. "Tomorrow at one we are getting full body treatments."

"Normally I'm not for all that pampering but I'm actually looking forward to it." Tecna said rubbing her sore shoulders. They had been through a lot just those two days they were on Natura.

"Yeah we could all use a little relaxation." Musa said pulling her ear buds out of her ears and joining in the conversation.

"What do you think she saw?" Bloom said suddenly. She hadn't really spoken the entire trip so far. She had been in deep thought. She'd been staring out the window watching the sun set.

Everyone looked around puzzled.

"What do we think who meant?" Asked Brandon.

"Acacia, when she handed Layla the sap."

"She's not the first to give us that warning." Timmy reminded Bloom.

"Yeah," Tecna nodded her head in agreement. "So did Opal." She said reminding her of the conversation they had earlier that day with the wood nymphs.

"But when she handed Layla the jar of sap didn't you see the look in her eyes." Bloom looked around at all of her friends.

"I did." Said Riven. "She said she'd been having all these dreams and she has the gift of foresight. That wasn't her telling us to be careful, that was a warning."

"Does anyone remember what she said?" Asked Musa.

"She said a dark coven will rise again." Digit said recounting what Acacia told them.

"There is only one coven that we know of that's been trying to take over the magical universe for centuries." Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Layla scoffed. "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy."

"The sap could not only bring back the ancestresses but also the rest of the coven."

"Of course it's all starting to make sense now." Bloom said while pushing the stray hairs from her face. "I've had this awful feeling in my gut since we left the wood nymphs in the forest." She began to explain. "But when the trix made the conscious decision to take the sap from us Acacia saw it in her dream."

"So we need to go in ready for battle." Said Riven. "The trix are going to give us all they've got in this one."

"What we need is a plan." Timmy called over his shoulder. He was manning the control unit of the ship and didn't dare take his eyes of the computer screen.

"Well we're kind of going into this blind." Riven reminded him.

"The trix are an enemy we've faced on numerous occasions, by now we should know how they work."

"He's right," Helia agreed. "We know what their weak points are."

"So we play off of their weaknesses." Stella said catching onto what the guys were saying.

"That's it," Brandon said nodding his head. "And what do we know about the trix?"

"Together as a unit they're strong, not infallible, but it's tougher to break them when they work together." Said Riven.

"So we prey on their individual weaknesses and take them down individually." Tecna said catching on.

"But we need to remember to keep careful watch over the sap." Sky said nodding his head in approval.

"Right so here's the plan…" Riven took charge assigning everyone a role and outlining a plan of action. They'd be ready for the trix and whatever else might come their way.

* * *

><p><strong>A note about my OC Acacia, for those of you wondering about the pronunciation it is [ah KAY shah]. It means point; spine; thorn. Acacia is a genus of flowering shrubs and trees, so I thought it was an appropriate name for the guardian of the tree.<strong>

**I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish this next chapter but I can guarantee you it will be action packed and if I'm as good of a writer like I think I am it might even be a little touching in the end.**

**Review and let me know what you think**

**~aquariawinx~**


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

Chapter: 18

Hugging the jar of sap tightly to her chest Layla exited the ship. Her role in the plan was simple, but at the same time the most difficult, protect the sap. She didn't understand why she was so worried. Hadn't they been in worse predicaments? Maybe they had but none were as serious as this.

"There's Roxy." Riven pointed to the magenta haired fairy that stood on edge of the grassy plain here wings shimmering in the diminishing sunlight. Roxy was to take them to the temple where Nabu's body was being held. "Fall into your places." Riven said giving the order.

Immediately everyone scattered about into the preset formation each Riven had so meticulously sketched out for them on the ship. Each pixie flew to their bonded fairies side only Piff was to stay with Flora, she would be safest with her as opposed to her being with Layla, who would be the number one target. Helia stood at Layla's side, his duty being to protect her and the sap at all costs. Seeing the worry in her eyes he placed his hand on her shoulder and telling her everything would work out.

They all walked in silence. Once they reached Roxy Riven nodded his head telling her to lead the way. Continuing on their way through the plain all of nature around them stayed silent.

"It's too quiet." Flora whispered to Tecna.

Tecna nodded her head in agreement. "The trix are here I can feel it." Tecna whispered back.

"So why don't they come out now?" Musa said balling her hands into tight fists. She had a bone to pick with both Darcy and Stormy for double teaming her back on Natura.

"They're doing this to psych us out." Said Sky.

"Or they're waiting on us to let our guard down." Brandon suggested.

"What does your computer say?" Riven turned to Timmy.

Timmy was already ticking away on the small handheld computer he was carry. "It isn't picking up on any dark beings in a fifty mile radius, but they could easily mask themselves with a dark spell."

Knowing they would have to rely solely on their senses Riven gave out an order to the specialists, "Keep your eyes peeled."

After another thirty minutes of total silence Roxy announced to the group, "We're about a mile away from the temple." Could they possibly make it there without the Trix striking? Layla could only hope. For once couldn't something be easy for them? Did everything have to end in a battle? Layla hung her head. She already knew the answer to that question. As long as they would face evil there would always be a battle.

"Layla?" Bloom called to the fairy in a low voice. "Are you going to be okay?" Bloom's brilliant blue eyes were wide with worry.

Layla only nodded her head not bothering to look Bloom in her eyes. She just wanted to get to the temple and get all of this over with. "Let's just get to the temple." Layla said picking up her pace.

As they continued on their way Bloom began to really feel uneasy. It wasn't a feeling she could really explain, but her heart rate was steadily increasing and her palms were now sweating. They were going to attack soon, she just knew it. She cast a look at Sky and then to Riven and in a low whisper she gave them a warning, "They're coming."

The word was quickly spread throughout the group and they all froze in place looking from one to the other and then up at the sky assuming that was from where the attack would come.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Stella asked breaking the silence, but before anyone could give an answer a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky landing only centimeters from Stella's feet. Even though the bolt did not hit anyone the impact of it threw the specialist, fairies, and pixies back and shook the ground around them.

"It looks like they've arrived." Riven said grimly while holding his hand to the long gash that stretched across the very corner of his head. He cursed to himself seeing the pool of crimson that had begun to form in his hand.

One by one Icy, Darcy, and Stormy materialized before them hovering in midair.

"Took you long enough to get here." Icy said with a sneer.

"We'll make this easy on you." Darcy began. "Hand over the sap and you'll walk away unharmed." She said making her proposition.

"It's a little late for that isn't it." Riven said pushing himself to his feet and pointing to his head wound.

"Is the poor little specialist crying over an injury as miniscule as that?" Darcy said taunting the red haired specialist. "I thought Saladin trained you all to be tougher than that."

"The clock is ticking," said Stormy. "The offer only stands for so long."

"The answer is no." Musa said fervidly. "We will never hand the sap over to you." Her eyes were intense with fury, her jaw taut, her hands clenched tightly into a fist.

"Then be prepared for the fight of your lives." Icy said before flying high up into the sky. "Sisters," Icy called to Darcy and Stormy. "Dark convergence!"

With their palms facing outward the Trix together conjured up a massive ball of dark energy and before the specialists, fairies, and pixies could even think to run the witches hurled the colossal energy ball at the group of them sending them flying even further back then the bolt of lightning had only moments before.

They all landed with a loud _thud_ and the sound of breaking bones ensued. Layla held tight to the jar all through her descent from the air and even after her harsh landing on the ground. Pulling the jar close to her chest she quickly sat upright and looked around her surveying her injuries. By the way her body ached she was sure she would have all kinds of bruising. Her left arm had been grazed when she was landing, but she knew she was lucky. Her injuries could have been much worse.

Looking around she could see not all of her friends had been as lucky as her. By the way Stella was wailing and holding her wrist she was sure the fairy's wrist was probably badly sprung or maybe even broken poor Sky was unconscious.

"Sky!" Bloom had the blond haired specialist by his shoulders shaking him as if it would wake him.

"Roxy take Layla to the temple." Riven said with a grunt. "We'll keep the Trix busy and Helia you go with them."

Without wasting anytime Roxy and Layla took to the sky, with Helia following on his hoverboard.

"Musa do you have an attack strong enough that will shake these witches up a bit?" Riven turned to the deep blue haired fairy. She had been assessing her injuries and so far only had a scraped knee.

Standing to her feet and extending her hands way above her head she shouted, "Sonic boom!" She gave the attack everything she had and strong it was indeed. It threw the Trix back a couple of yards and sent them spiraling down onto the ground.

"Who knows how long until they recover from that attack," Musa said turning to Riven and the rest of the group. "We have to get moving."

"But Sky…" Bloom said with tears in her eyes. She held the still unconscious specialist in her arms.

"There isn't much we can do for him here." Timmy answered

"Can't you heal him?" Stella asked still holding her injured wrist.

"He's unconscious, there's nothing she can do about that." Responded Tecna.

"He'll slow us down," Musa muttered to herself.

Bloom's eyes widened with shock. "So what are we supposed to do just leave him here?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Musa threw up her hands in defense. "You misunderstood me. I only meant the witches would catch up to us faster because we have a man down."

"She has a legit point." Timmy agreed.

Brandon lifted Sky's body from the ground throwing Sky's arm over his shoulder. "Gimme hand." Brandon said to Riven.

Riven nodded his head taking Sky's other arm and threw it over his shoulder just as Brandon had done.

"Tecna," Riven called to the technology fairy. "Put some sort of shield around the witches. The strongest shield you can produce. Make it damn near impossible for them to get out of it." Riven said before he and Brandon hauled Sky away and continued on in the direction of the temple, Bloom, Flora, Stella and Musa along with their respective pixies following closely behind.

Using all of her winx Tecna created the most powerful barrier shield she could muster as a result her powers were drained quite a bit and who knew how long it would take for her powers to regenerate.

"Tecna?" Timmy could see something was wrong by the way Tecna was holding her head.

"Producing a shield that powerful required her to use a substantial amount of her power." Digit explained.

"I'll be fine." Tecna murmured before walking off to catch up with the rest of the group she hoped they would be a good distance away by the time the shield fell, because there was no way they could face the witches in the state they were in.

* * *

><p>Icy groaned to herself as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Get up!" Icy said to her sisters while giving Stormy a shove. She wondered how long they had been out. Definitely long enough for the winx and the specialists to get away. Seeing as there was no trace of them.<p>

"Let's go." Icy said before taking to the air the other to following closely behind her, but they were knocked back by an invisible force and plummeted back down onto the ground.

"What was that?" Icy asked the other two witches while rubbing her sore bottom.

Standing to her feet Darcy placed her hand on the shield that seemed to be surrounding them determining the strength of the barrier. "The fairy that produced this shield put all her winx into this one. It'll be hard to bring down." Darcy said turning to her sisters.

Icy wouldn't be outsmarted by a bunch of fairies and specialists, "So we'll bring it down." She said through clenched teeth.

"It won't be that simple." Darcy said still studying the barrier that entrapped them.

"Come on Stormy." Icy said telling Stormy to follow her lead.

The two witches threw powerful blasts of energy into the shield hoping it would send it crashing down; to their displeasure the blasts rebounded of the shield coming back down on them sending knocking them back down leaving them breathless.

Darcy shook her head at the two of them. Icy and Stormy never thought things through. Darcy on the other hand would assess the situation and then determine a course of action.

"I tried to warn you." She said clicking her tongue in disapproval. "That fairy Tecna produced this shield you know she assumed we would want to send it crashing down. She created it so it wouldn't be easy to destroy.

Stormy gave an exaggerated eye roll. Darcy always had to be the know-it-all, "So what do we do?" She asked challenging the witch.

Placing her hand on the barrier Darcy began to study the barrier even further. "I can feel the positive energy emanating from the wall. Maybe a dark spell will bring it down. Placing the other hand on the wall Darcy closed her eyes in concentration as she began to murmur some spell in Latin.

The once invisible shield materialized before them and then shattered to pieces all around them. "Simple as that," Darcy said with a cocky grin.

Icy and Stormy only rolled their eyes knowing she'd be gloating about this one for weeks.

"Come on," Icy said soaring high into the air. They were going to make them regret ever imprisoning them. They would feel their wrath.

* * *

><p>"I need… a break." Brandon said while trying to catch his breath. Even with Riven's help Sky was just way too heavy for them to carry at the fast pace they were moving. They had been moving for about fifteen minutes and his left arm was completely numb.<p>

"We have to keep moving." Musa responded. It was already getting dark out. The sun would soon disappear behind the hills in the distance and then they'd be in complete darkness.

Brandon's knees were beginning to buckle under the pressure. "I can't keep carrying him like this."

"Give them at least a few minutes." Flora said in her soft sweet voice.

"Ugh fine." Musa said shrugging her shoulders.

Brandon and Riven gently laid Sky's body on the ground and then began stretching out their sore muscles.

"We can't go on like this." Brandon said to Riven.

"He's unconscious what can we do?"

"Don't you have any smelling salts?" Bloom said turning to Flora.

Musa threw up her hands in frustration. "She's the nature fairy for crying out loud why on earth would she have smelling salts?" Musa shouted receiving a disapproving look from Tune. She was beyond irritated. They had no clue if Layla and the others were alright or if they had even reached the temple and they were already being deterred because Sky had been knocked out.

"It was just a question Musa!" Bloom retorted.

"We don't have time for this." Lockette said trying to be the force of reason. "We need to be figuring out what we should do next."

"Well we sure as hell can't just sit here. The Trix will catch up to us soon and believe me they will not be happy." Musa said indignantly.

"How about coming up with a viable plan rather than standing there and bitching." Bloom responded and the argument ensued.

Flora, Riven, Brandon, Stella, and the pixies looked back and forth from Bloom to Musa as they went back and forth insulting one another, shouting obscenities, making very unlady like gestures, and then eventually resorted to name calling until Chatter finally broke the argument up flying between the two girls who were now in a shoving match.

"Girls we need to focus on getting to the temple." Chatter said reminding them of what they should be doing.

"Chatter's right," Tune said in agreement. "We don't have time for all of this arguing. The Trix…" But Tune's thought was interrupted by a high ear piercing scream from Stella.

Her arm bore a deep cut. It was bleeding heavily. A long fine tipped ice sickle had come down from the sky grazing Stella's arm. There was only one magical being out there that they knew could manipulate ice. "The Trix are here." Stella whimpered while applying pressure to the wound.

They had to be using some sort of invisibility spell to mask themselves because looking up in the sky they could not see where the attack had come from. Then there was a heavy shower of ice sickles raining down on their heads. Acting as quickly as possible Bloom, Flora, and Musa threw up the strongest shield they could muster, while Tecna stood there helpless as her powers had yet to regenerate.

It felt like the shower of ice sickles was never ending. After what felt like forever the rain of ice finally ended. Then as is their usual way of appearing Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appeared before them one by one by, their eyes poised to kill.

The specialists drew their weapons while the winx took to the air ready for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter I wrote was so long that I had to split them into two different chapters just to make it easy on the readers eyes but don't worry I posted both the chapters at the same time. The conclusion to the story is in the next chapter.<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	7. Part VII

**So here it is! The conclusion to _The Journey to the Tree of Renewal_. First off I would like to thank all of my readers for taking the time to read my story and my reviewers for letting me know what you think. I'm excited because this is the first multichapter story that I have completed, I won't say this is my best work but still I hope someone enjoys it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club if, I did then Nabu never would have been killed off in the first place...**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part VII<strong>

Musa threw shot after shot at Darcy, but Darcy only reflected each of the blows sending them back on Musa. Reacting as quickly as possible Musa threw up a shield that was easily destroyed by Darcy's final attack.

How had these witches gotten so strong? Musa wondered to herself. Looking out of the corner of her eye she could see Flora was having trouble with Stormy as well. Every attack Flora sent her way Stormy sent right back on her. Thinking quickly Musa called Flora over.

"We can't beat them on our own." Musa said to Flora. "We need to converge our powers."

The two fairies summoned up their strongest attacks and watched as the two attacks melded into one. "Harmonic wind!" The two fairies shouted together sending the attack on the two unsuspecting witches knocking them out of the air, but the two witches quickly recovered from the attack and came back with a vengeance.

Bloom and Icy were engaged in an intense battle, Bloom countering all of Icy's ice attacks with her fire attacks.

"Dragon fury!" Bloom shouted sending a blast of fire Icy's direction.

Icy skillfully ducked and dodged the attack. Then throwing her hands up in the air she conjured up as much dark energy as she could gather and hurled the attack in Bloom's direction.

Bloom took the attack head on knocking her out of the air and she began to make her descent to the ground below.

Flora who had been in battle with Stormy only a few meters away flew after Bloom hoping to catch her before she would plummet to the ground but it was inevitable. There was no way any of them could catch her in time.

"Bloom!" Flora shouted the red headed fairies name moments before she would make impact with the ground.

Bloom knew that would be it for her. The impact could probably even kill her considering the height of the fall. Closing her eyes she began to brace herself preparing to hear the sound of her bodying hitting the ground below, but the sound never came. She felt herself land in a pair of arms. "I've got you." A familiar male voice said to her. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Sky's clear blue eyes looking back at her.

"You're awake," was all Bloom managed to say before completely blacking out.

Looking around at his team, Riven hated to admit it, but they were losing. Bloom was completely gone and Tecna had fainted right at the beginning of the battle from exhaustion and being drained of her power. Stella wasn't of much help with a broken wrist and the abrasions on her arm. Sky was taking care of Bloom and Timmy was with Tecna. That only left Flora, Musa, and himself, and of course the pixies, but it wasn't much the pixies could do, but hit the witches with little bursts of magic.

"Enough of this!" Icy shouted in irritation. Flying over to Stormy who was once again in battle with Flora, "Ice coffin!" Icy shouted encasing the nature fairy in a tomb of ice that came up to her waist. "Give us the sap!" Icy demanded of the fairy of nature.

"We don't have it." The nature fairy responded.

"I'm not going to ask you again." The ice witch said focusing her eyes in on Flora's vibrant green ones. "Where is the sap?"

Even though Icy hadn't laid a hand on her Flora could feel a set of hands tightening around her neck restricting the air flow. In a state of panic Flora began clawing at her neck trying to get the invisible hand to relinquish its hold on her.

"You heard what she said, we don't have the sap." Musa said throwing an attack at Icy's unguarded back causing Icy to lose concentration.

"So where is it?"

"You won't get it in time." Musa said taunting the witch. "Layla is nearly to the temple. By time you get there she would have brought Nabu back and that means no sap for you."

"We'll see about that now won't we?" Was all that Icy said before soaring away followed by both Darcy and Stormy.

Musa hoped Layla and Roxy had already gotten to the temple. They had held off the Trix for as long as they could but if she didn't do what she had done; Icy probably would have killed Flora.

Slowly making her descent to the ground below, Musa landed softly on her heels. Turning to Riven she asked, "How do you think we should get Flora out of the ice?"

With the help of one of Timmy's gadgets they were able to shatter the ice into many piece releasing Flora from its hold. She fell to the floor gasping for air. Even though the hands that had been choking her were invisible they could still all see the imprint of fingers on Flora's neck. Looking around at her friends Musa could see they were all in bad shape. Bloom was still unconscious as was Tecna, and Stella hadn't even been able to stop the bleeding from her arm wound.

"We still have to get to Layla, Roxy, and Helia." Said Riven.

"But… the others c-can't… go on." Flora's breathing had yet to return back to normal. She held her hand to her chest as if it would steady her frantically beating heart.

Looking Flora over Musa wasn't sure it would even be safe for her to move on either. But they needed as many to go with them as possible. "He's right Flora, Layla and the others will need our help. The Trix are way to powerful."

"But our friends are injured we can't just leave them that way!" Flora just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they really think they should just leave the rest of their friends behind? She understood that Layla need their help, but that did that mean it was okay to just leave their injured friends behind.

"Codatorta that the mission is the most important thing," Riven understood where Flora was coming from. He didn't want to leave his friends behind either, but what other choice did they have? "We need to make sure that Layla gets the sap to the temple and brings Nabu back."

Even though the decision was hard Riven, Musa, Flora, Timmy, and all the pixies continued on to the temple leaving Sky and Brandon behind to care for the injured.

* * *

><p><em>Almost there.<em> Layla thought in relief.

She could see the temple just ahead. The tall white granite columns were coming into view. Just a few more yards and they'd be there. Then she began to think about the friends they had left behind.

_Were they okay? _God she hoped so. She hated not knowing if they were okay. Horrible scenarios kept playing out in her mind. She tried her best not to think negative, but they hadn't heard anything from them.

"We're here." Roxy said before landing on her feet.

Landing a few feet from her Layla looked up at the tall temple before them. The temple of Ardwinna, Layla read the gold plate that was placed just above the entrance to the temple. On the façade of the temple there were many pictures of the goddess Ardwinna with many different animals after all she was the goddess of wildlife.

"His body is being held in the room at the very top of the temple." Said Roxy.

"Well I guess we should get going." Layla said leading the way into the temple.

Roxy began following after Layla but Helia didn't move.

"Are you coming?" Roxy asked the blue haired specialist.

Turning and looking back at the horizon Helia said in voice only low enough for Roxy to hear, "Someone is coming." Helia did not inherit the magical capabilities that both his father and uncle possessed but he could however feel magical vibrations and he could sense dark magic coming their way.

"And by someone you mean the Trix?" Roxy asked hoping she was wrong.

Helia only nodded his head.

"What about the others?"

"I can't sense their magic."

Roxy could feel her pulse elevate. "That doesn't mean that they're dead does it?"

"We won't assume the worst. It could mean that they're weak." Helia continued looking back at the horizon. "We must hurry and get the sap to Nabu." Helia said heading toward the temple but before he could make it up the first step there was a loud explosion.

Helia quickly threw up his shield to protect him and Roxy from the explosion. Layla who had already made up the steps stood there frozen in fear holding the jar even closer to her body.

"We've had enough of this." Layla heard a familiar voice say. Looking up into the night sky she saw the three witches, their faces set in a scowl. "We tried to do this the easy way, but that's fine." Said Icy. "We prefer smashing things anyway."

Taking that as their cue both Darcy and Stormy began throwing blast of dark energy into the temple and at Layla and the others.

"Get to Nabu!" Roxy called to Layla while throwing up a shield around her and Helia. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can!"

Layla quickly ran inside the temple and made a break for the stairs. She could feel the building around her shaking and she hoped the building wouldn't fall. Grabbing hold to the railing with her free hand she braced herself as another one of Darcy and Stormy's blasts hit the building. She quickly regained her composure and then continued up the long winding steps.

"Give me the jar." Layla heard a voice say from behind her. She didn't have turn around to know that it was Icy.

"Never," Was all that Layla managed to say before having to dodge one of Icy's blasts.

Layla could hear a deep growl escape Icy's throat. "You'll regret that decision fairy." And by the look in her eye Layla could see that Icy meant it.

* * *

><p>Roxy wasn't nearly as experienced as the winx girls, and yet here she was facing two of the witches without any of their help. Luckily she had Helia with her. With him being non-magical there wasn't much he could do but block their attacks with his sword or shield.<p>

"We have to get them to stop hitting the temple." Helia said to Roxy. By the looks of the exterior of the building it didn't look like it could take much more. The columns were already tilted at odd angles and another blow could send the place crashing down.

"Well how do you suppose we do that?"

"With our help." Said a deep male voice.

Riven and the others had come to their aid. Although Roxy normally couldn't stand Riven and his constantly changing mood she had never been happier to see him.

"We need to take these two down and go help Layla." Roxy explained to the others. "Layla is in the temple alone with Icy."

"Sonic blast!" Musa said giving Darcy and Stormy a powerful blast. The blast knocked the witches backward and using his laser string glove Helia wrangled up the two witches.

Roxy sighed in relief and collapsed down onto her knees. And she thought the Wizards of the Black Circle had been hard to defeat, but those witches had a lot of dark energy in them. "I'm too weak to keep going." Roxy said to the rest.

"I'm going to help Layla." Said Musa. "Flora and Helia will stay with you. Riven and I will go into the temple."

Musa had to help her friend. Layla had been through so much since Nabu's death. She wouldn't do anything at all but lay in bed and eat when it was absolutely necessary. There were times when Musa would come in her room checking to make sure she was okay. She didn't want to worry the others but there were times Musa worried that Layla might cause actual harm to herself. Musa wouldn't stand to see Layla like that ever again. She would make sure they brought Nabu back even if it meant destroying the ice witch.

* * *

><p>Layla wove back and forth dodging every shot Icy threw at her. She was now outside of the room where Nabu's body was being kept, but she had to find some sort of way to stall Icy. She hesitated for a moment outside the door and peeped inside. She could see Nabu's body laying on the bed they had prepared for him. The room was filled with many flower arrangements and scented candles. She feared bringing Icy in the room. She didn't want anything to happen to Nabu's unconscious body.<p>

"Enough is enough." Layla heard Icy's voice say. "I've had it. Give me the sap!" To emphasize her point she sent a long fine tipped ice sickle Layla's way.

Layla could feel the very tip of the ice sickle tear against her arm. Looking down at her arm she saw that it had only grazed her but still there was a stream of blood spilling from her arm. Lifting her good arm she shouted, "Morphix rope!" She watched as the lavender colored roped streamed from the palm of her hand and wrapped itself around Icy.

She knew it would only keep Icy trapped for a short amount of time so she had to move quickly. Running into the room she hurried to Nabu's side. She struggled for a moment with the cap on the jar but after taking a quick breath to calm her nerves she twisted the cap off. Lifting the jar above his head she tilted the jar at an angle watching as the thick amber colored sap slowly made its way to the mouth of the jar.

"Come on." Layla whispered to herself trying to hurry the process along. But then the jar was unexpectedly blown from her hand from her hand. The jar disintegrated from the explosion along with the sap.

Looking back she saw Icy standing in the doorway.

"You've destroyed it, now not even you can use it." Layla said dropping her gaze.

"Had you handed it over it wouldn't have come to this." Said Icy. "Now try and bring him back." Icy said jeering at the fairy. "Not even your love can bring him back now." Icy said before shimmering away

The echoes from her dream came back to her.

_Not even love…_

Layla didn't try to fight the tears. After everything they had been through they still lost. Now Nabu would never come back.

"Layla," Musa saw her face was streaked with tears.

Layla turned to see Musa and Riven standing in the doorway. The pixies weren't far behind. "All of our efforts were in vain." Layla's voice shook as she spoke.

Musa had been trying to avoid this she hated seeing Layla like this. "Well we can go back to Natura and go back to the tree." Musa said softly. "There's still hope."

"Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be."

"That is not true." Amore the pixie of love said flying to Layla's side.

But Layla ignored the pixie. Laying her head on Nabu's chest she began to weep. "I'm sorry." She said between sobs to Nabu's unconscious body. "I failed you."

Overcome with grief for her friend Musa buried her head in Riven's chest and began to sob. She hadn't wanted any of this to happen. All the pixies began to cry as well and even Riven shed a tear or two.

But then Layla felt a surge of magic coming from Nabu's body. Lifting her head she saw his body had begun to glow. The room filled with a bright light and then there was a sudden discharge of positive energy. Then the most unbelievable thing happened. Nabu's eyes opened.

"Layla." The wizard called to the ebony skinned fairy.

"Nabu?" She said in disbelief, "Your alive."

A grin spread across his face. "All thanks to you."

"But how?" Layla asked turning to Amore.

The pixie of love could only smile. "True love can break any spell."

"Faragonda said that it could only be broken by the most ancient and powerful of magic." Layla said recalling the conversation they had in Faragonda's office.

"Love is the most ancient and most powerful of all magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


End file.
